warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DNA Stabilizer/@comment-10805430-20141101043830
I love my kubrows... started leveling them now that I got all the mods I wanted for them to make sure they dont die so easy on me. And while the credits arent really a problem, on a deeper level I dont like how they die if you dont feed them their stabilizers. Granted none of mine have yet, and I came here specifically to see when that happened, exactly. Does anyone know? Im assuming when they hit -100%? I just know some friends of mine had a kubrow, didnt log in for a few weeks, their kubrow died. Now, in the real world if you leave for that long its stupid to leave your pet alone that long cuz they'll probably die too. Granted, Im sure Ordis would feed and tend to my pet if I ordered it too, even though evil ordis hates them apparently. Also granted you can put them into stasis, but my one friend who had logged in every day for months had his comp explode and couldnt log in so he loses his kubrow? *shakes head* Anyway, I think their "health" should only degrade when they go down in combat, not daily. So if they get injured, you need the special kubrow medicine to make them feel better. I also believe the loyalty should go down daily if you dont play with them. I heard if you dont log in for a day it goes down too so I can agree with that, but, for the most part it seems they have the two attributes flipped... doesn't it? Why would loyalty go down if they get hurt? Not like I hurt them... and why wouldnt it hurt their health any? I dunno... I can see why some call it a tax because its not implemented well. Regardless whether its cheap or expensive is up to perspective. Also I would ask DE to lower the 3 hour time to 1 hour tops. Especially since the time resets so late in the day, it doesnt leave much time to log in, take the kubrow out, do other stuff, then play with it before putting it back to "bed" so it's safe. really 3 hours just feels too long. Its supposed to be a game, supposed to be fun, they should lighten up on all these restrictions. For instance I find my sunika's VIP take down ability useless unless Im doing a capture. It would be nice if there was no stasis since I could just take her out for capture missions. The Kubrows have a lot of good ideas, its, just terribly implemented I think. TLDR= Anyone know when exactly your kubrow will die? And I believe the stasis time needs to be lessened or removed while the health and loyalty stats should be flipped. I don't think they should ever just die because you can't log in for awhile... that's just wrong. They can't be THAT genetically unstable. *shakes head* Its stupid. Thats just my 2cents on the matter anyway... won't stop me from playing with my kubrows but meh... why's DE always have to make something that should be fun, unfun?